SuperCorp DEBS (au)
by DaVinci99
Summary: I really wanted to write a Supercorp fic based on the D.E.B.S film! So here is my first attempt starring Kara as our top debs agent and her team formed of the Supergirl cast whom are pit against Lena a supposedly big bad villain who is really just trying to find a bit of love. Kara and Lena meet and shenanigans ensue! I recommend watching the movie and Supergirl, both are great!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these franchises but I do love them both so I hope you enjoy the read! :)

*tap* *tap* "Is this thing on, oh right yes, hello there, well then, here we go then I guess."

"There is a secret test hidden within the SAT, this test does not measure a student's aptitude for reading writing and arithmetic. It measures a student's innate ability to lie, cheat, fight and kill. Those who score well are recruited into a secret para military academy. Some call them seductresses, some call them spies, only fools call them innocent, they call themselves the D.E.O (Department of Egregious Operations). Sent in for the most dangerous of missions when all else fails, they are the elite, best of the best, the only thing standing between you and…well... *cough* whatever's on the other side..."

*WubWubWubWubWub*

"Ugh five more minutes pleaseeee Hank!" Kara cried out as she hid her face back beneath her pillows blocking her ears from the obnoxiously loud house alarm.

*WubWubWubWubWub*

"UGHHHH make it stop! Rao, please I'll do anything!"

*Bang Bang Bang"

"How about getting up Kara?" Alex replied, smirk full force as she waltzed into the room, swinging open the door.

"I'll do…anything except…that?" Kara said as she peeled her face from her pillowcase and opened an eye to see Alex already fully dressed for the day and ready to go.

"Up. Now. We can't be late, Hank is waiting" The brunette orders wrestling the bed covers from her sister's vice like hold on them, depositing them far away from Kara's reach.

"Noooooo" came muffled from the pillow that was once again covering her face.

"Karaaa…. come on please! We are going to be late again…and…and.. there will be breakfast!" Alex tempts proud of herself for remembering that vital detail. The pillow is slowly lowered from the pouting face, two ocean blue eyes snapping open at full attention, ears alert.

"Noonans?" Kara asks her counterpart suspiciously eyes squinting in the morning light.

"Noonans… but only if you promise to get up now, and I mean now Kara" Alex replies fixing her with a stare and a pointed finger before walking out to rouse the others from their beauty sleep. Finding no need to look back knowing fully well her bribe worked. There is no way her sister will be able to resist the syrup soaked pancake stack at her favourite diner in National City.

Kara watches her sisters retreating form slowly sitting herself up, checking the time, and releasing a massive yawn, stretching her arms high above her head before flopping back down listening to Alex already shouting at the others down the hall way.

"It seems Sara had another successful late night" Kara chuckles to herself, watching upside-down from her bed as this week's poor stranger is pushed from Sara's room attempting to pull on trousers whilst running past her door, and away from Alex's wrath.

She then spots her last housemate Maggie exiting Alex's room and gives a small wave and bright smile receiving a similar one in return.

"Alex where's my gun?" Maggie shouts fumbling with her shirt buttons as she walks down the upstairs landing back to her own room.

It seems as if she was the only one who didn't have any 'company' last night. Instead she spent the night listening to Mon Hell *cough* El, Mon El (her now EX-boyfriend) drone on about 'how they were just such a good couple', 'meant to be' into the early hours of the morning.

She's just glad that she finally had the courage to end it. It had been doomed to fail since the beginning, she isn't quite sure why she let it carry on for so long now?

He just didn't give her any of those 'feelings'. Feelings of exhilaration, wonder, butterflies, there was no passion or…excitement… it was just…easy.

And love for sure wasn't meant to be easy, if it was then everyone would give it a go, wouldn't they? If It's easy then it's boring, and that means there is nothing worth left fighting for, like her situation now.

To be in love was an irrational commitment, when total fear equals interest. At least that's what she heard about it, not that she had much experience in that department, ya know...true love (if you believe in that sort of thing). But alas, she was a romanticist at heart, in love with the idea of love, to find that special someone… and well it was safe to say Mon El wasn't that for her so it had to end.

"Kara, yeah she is here I will just pass the phone to her now" Alex winked at her covering the phone "try not to be too long it's Mon El." Before Kara could fake her own death or at least some sort of heart attack the phone was in her hand and Alex was retreating from the room to find Maggie's gun.

"Heyyy Mon El, I'm ah..a.. bit rushed for um time at the moment, I er think I'm just gonna have to get back to you, It's really not a good time..? she stuttered sitting up suddenly fully awake.

"10….9…" The voice of Henshaw can be heard over the speaker system.

"When, when is going to be a good time Kara, I feel like your ignoring me? Are you ignoring me because that would be absurd, right?" Mon El's shrill reply came down the phone, cutting Kara's thoughts off as she had a full body cringe.

"Ignoring you, ha..ha-he.. me? Nooooo I'm not er avoiding you? Of course not, what..um..what gave you that impression?" Kara stuttered out as she started fiddling with her glasses, struggling to attempt to do up her shirt buttons with one hand.

"8…7…"

"The missed calls, and texts, and emails Kara, after all we have been through together and you just ended it, no warning? What does this mean? I don't understand?"

"6…5...4.."

"Look I er really really have to go, the others are gonna leave without me otherwise, we can talk about this later…at some point, I already explained everything last night, It's for the best really!"

"3…2…"

"For the best? HOW could this be what's 'for the best' It certainly isn't what's the best for me and It can't be what's the best for you as that would be to be with me….Kara are you listening?" Mon El pauses his rant hearing the muffled curses and banging on the other side of the phone as Kara trips shoving everything into a bag.

"Ok that's great Mon El, I'm glad we could sort this out... and put this behind us like adults…see you around, I..er.. bye now..bye!" Kara hangs up the phone quickly tossing it on her bed whilst running down the stairs juggling all her belongings around earning a disapproving look from Alex.

"..1…0"

"And what time do you call this mini Danvers?" Maggie smirks at Kara as everyone convenes in the front hall clearly waiting for just her as she blushes bright red, fixing her hair, out of breath from tripping down the last step.

"shall we" Alex sais raising an eyebrow, shaking her head in a disapproving stare at the others. Whilst also shooting her sister a worried glance. She gestures outside holding the front door open, counting them off as they go.

============== In the car on the way to Noonan's ==============

"So..I..er..I broke up with Mon El" Kara sighs into the car.

"Yessss!" Sara exclaims fist pumping, "Damn" Maggie grumbles her forehead crinkling as she hands over her last $20 note.

Alex eyes them in the rear-view mirror giving them a very pointed look as they sink into the seats, reminding them of the last time she caught them betting. They would definitely be having a 'chat' about this later.

"I'm sorry Kar, d..do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked eyeing her sister carefully in the passenger seat.

"No…I'm ok I think.. It was my idea. *sigh*...just please don't hand me the phone next time" Kara mumbles into the silence giving Alex a half smile to reassure her.

"Just remember I'm here if you need to talk, okay?" Silence envelops the car, Kara decides it's too much and reaches to put on the radio to drown out the loud hum of the car's engine.

"Come on Eileen

Too ra loo ra too ra loo rya aye

And we can sing just like our fathers"

Alex starts tapping the wheel, turning up the volume, just as Maggie starts humming along to the tune. Kara can't help the small genuine smile that's creeping back onto her face, she is starting to get the feeling that everything is going to be just fine with these lot around.

"I hate to break it to you Kara but I always thought that mama's boys one true love was staring back at him this entire time…. through the mirror…" Sara exclaims rather offhandedly trying and failing miserably to keep a straight face.

It only took one slight snort from Maggie who was trying desperately to hold in her laughter to set all the others off.

"Come on Eileen, oh I swear (what he means)  
At this moment, you mean everything  
You in that dress, my thoughts I confess  
Verge on dirty  
Ah, come on Eileen"

Soon the sound of laughter enveloped the entire car as the other girls took turns making jokes, ribbing Mon El and singing along to cheer Kara up on the way to the diner to meet with the boss man Mr Hank Henshaw.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2 - Noonan's

_Disclaimer – I own nothing…including these wonderful franchises._

 **(Chapter 2)**

======== Noonan's Diner ========

The four girls arrive just in time to their favorite diner, breezing through the front door like they own the place, bell ringing above their heads, drawing all eyes from the rooms occupants. Scanning the diner for any threats and finding none they spot Hank already sat in their usual booth eyeing up the menu.

 _Guess they were late after all… she knew she could have had those extra 5 minutes in bed_. _Damn you Alex!_ Kara thought to herself a crinkle forming in the middle of her brow.

"Good morning Hank" Alex starts leading the girls to sit down in their preferred round tabled booth surrounding Hank on all sides, making him huff at the sudden intrusion and loss of all personal space.

"Hey John"

"Hi John"

Closing his eyes "Don't call me that" Hank breathes out, already exasperated by the antics he knows he will have to endure during this early breakfast.

"Alright…John" Sara says sliding casually into her seat next to Maggie, smirk full force.

The owner slowly wanders over to take their tables order, eyeing up her favorite regulars with a trademark eyebrow raise. They definitely were an odd bunch in their matching school uniforms of blue tartan pleated skirts, matching tartan ties, white button up short sleeved shirts, knee high white socks and black doc martens. She takes a moment to mentally prepare herself for the lengthy order she is about to receive. They were going to eat her out of house and home one day.

"Morning Sam" the girls chorus to the friendly host all wearing matching smirks whilst Kara smiles sheepishly offering a tiny wave.

"And what can I get you all this morning" pen poised glancing to the blonde on the far left, ready to quickly work her way around the table.

"Coffee. Black. Thanks sweetheart." Sara winks.

"Cheeseburger…extra pickles" Maggie says, strategically ignoring Alex's pointed stare currently burning a whole into the side of her head.

"Tea please Sam, cream and 2 sugars" Hank smiles apologetically as Sam turns her gaze upon the next person.

"tofu scrambled, peach smoothie, non-dairy" Alex says over her friends gagging sounds, squinting her eyes at them and casting them a disapproving glare, whilst trying to reach over Hank to hit Maggie.

Sam then looks to Kara ignoring the others, holding her breath for whatever monstrosity of an order is about to come out from Kara this morning.

"The Farmers daughter short stack and a bacon well done today please Sam…"

"..And.. ..a cinnamon roll too please"

"I'll just go put the orde-" Sam is in interrupted again by Kara "And also maybe..a…er… milkshake…yeah a straw-vanilla milkshake.. please Sam?"

Sam waits a second longer just in case Kara has anything else to add, deeming it finally safe she continues her thought as she starts to walk away from the odd bunch "-put the order through for you all".

"We have a special guest visiting us this morning, best behavior all of you" Hank begins stoically waiting to receive a nod from both Maggie and Sara "Welcome Ms Cat Grant."

"Ms Grant" Alex shouts excitedly at the same time Kara squeaks fiddling with her glasses.

"She never comes down here" Maggie sais in amazement, all the girls sharing excited smiles.

Suddenly in front of them appears Miss Grant in all her glory, dressed immaculately, not a single hair on her head out of place as she faces them stoically examining her nails.

"Ladies…Hank" is Ms Grants stern greeting.

"I just want to say what an honour and pleasure it is to finally meet yo-" Alex is cut off by the raising of Ms Grants hand and the purse of her lips.

"No time for pleasantries, Hank a matter of some urgency has come to my attention" Hank leans in, eyebrows creasing as all the others hold their breath. "Lena… Diamond is back in the states." Cat pauses for dramatic effect.

"My god" Alex says in disbelief, mouth hanging open from shock.

"Oh Shit" Even Sara is speechless… which is some feat in itself.

"You got to be kidding…I'm writing my theses on her for my journalism class!" is the surprisingly happy exclamation from a bouncing Kara from the far side of the booth. All gazes slowly turn to look at her as if she has grown two heads, even Ms Grant pauses to shoot her an incredulous look.

"Well...yes ...anyways..I expect to be kept in the loop on this one Hank" Ms Grant says sternly peeling her skeptical gaze from Kara's own beaming one. _That girl is going to be trouble_ Cat shakes her thoughts away, she has a job to do after all.

"Let's get moving people! No mistakes, I expect the best from you all! Good luck!" Ms Grant then claps twice as she is beamed away by some unknown force. Leaving all the others in various states of shock from the abrupt entrance and exit.

"Wow" Alex and Kara sigh similarly dreamy looks on their faces after meeting their shared idol. Ms Grant the well renowned and feared head of the DEO even more impressive in person. Sara and Maggie share similarly unimpressed glances knowing nothing but trouble was on its way especially were the Danvers sisters were involved.

"Lena Diamond" Hank says in a worried tone, a slight fear on his face gone as soon as it appeared. He takes a moment to gather himself recalling all the info he can on the fugitive.

A bang brings them all back to reality with a jump as Sam places their orders in front of them with a shake of her head before heading off to serve another customer throwing a quick "enjoy" over her shoulder.

Not even Kara's mountain of food can distract her from the excitement she is feeling right now. She has so many…. questions an..and Ideas that she just needs to explore! Lena Diamond the notoriously famous evil villain is back and she can feel nothing but anticipation for whatever is going to happen next. She digs into her pancakes with a new kind of fervor, smiling around her mouthful, eyes full of determination, _maybe it was worth getting up this morning after all?_

Alex gives her sister a quick side glance noticing the sudden huge improvement in her mood … _this can't be good_ she thinks as she starts to shake her head.

To be continued….


End file.
